Der Zirkus
by kuroneko-evans
Summary: Bienvenidos al circo, donde lo raro es común y lo común es raro; donde toda persona con habilidades raras está más que aceptados a unírsenos ¡Sean Bienvenidos a Shibusen!
1. Prologo

**Der Zirkus:**

_**Newcastle-Inglaterra (12 de Octubre-2008-1:00am)**_

**Prologo**

_Las luces se prendieron y apuntaron al centro del escenario donde estaba el presentador disfrazado como la muerte_

_- Espero que todos hayan disfrutado de nuestro circo Shibusen - dijo asiendo aparecer sus manos - como último acto de la noche, van a ver habilidad con armas - las luces se apagaron, cuando se volvieron a prender en el centro estaban dos chicas disfrazadas como vaqueras una pequeña, con cabello corto rubio claro ojos azules, y la otra más grande, cabello largo rubio oscuro y ojos azules, parecían hermanas_

_- Lista - dijo la más grande de las dos_

_- Hai - la pequeña le lanzo a la mayor una pistola, la mayor hizo lo mismo, ambas se apuntaron, cargaron el arma a una velocidad increíble y dispararon varias veces la una contra la otra, las balas nunca llegaron ya que, al momento de disparar las balas chocaron y se detuvieron, el público estaba muy sorprendido_

_- ¡Quieren ver más! - grito la pequeña, el público le respondió con un "si", la hermana mayor trajo un pedazo de vidrio lo lanzo al aire, la pequeña disparo al vidrio en el aire junto con la mayor y antes de caer al piso la mayor lo detuvo, mostrando que ese trozo, antes deformado, ahora tenía la forma exacta de la estatua de la libertad_

_- Jiji miren bien! - dijo la pequeña y con un disparo por parte de la pequeña, el vidrio, con la forma de la estatua de la libertad, se transformó en una jirafa - ¡TADA! - grito, a lo que el publico las aplaudió con todas sus fuerzas_

_- Bien el gran final! - dijo la mayor, y junto a la pequeña dispararon al cielo, el publico miro que las hermanas abrieron un hueco en el la parte superior que tenia la forma exacta de una calavera como la máscara del presentador, de ahí un chico entro con una patineta, el publico lo identifico como el mimo de hace unos momentos, las hermanas le lanzaron sus armas, el chico las tomo, la pequeña lanzo su jirafa de vidrio al cielo asiendo que se golpeara y partiera en millones de trozos, el chico disparo acertando a cada trozo sin fallar a ninguno y sin lastimar a nadie, asiendo que se forme como una especie de lluvia de brillitos a su alrededor_

_- Sean bienvenidos al Shibusen - dijo una voz detrás del chico - El mejor circo de todo el mundo - las luces se apagaron y se volvieron a prender, en un segundo, mostrando al presentador - adiós les dice Shinigami-sama nos vemos - después de decir eso se ve que aparece un espejo en el centro - Buenas noches a todos - Shinigami o el presentador, se mete en el espejo como si fuera un fantasma y desaparece_

_Todo el público ve ese impresionante truco, luego de unos momentos las puertas se abren y las personas van saliendo después de que las ultimas personas se van dos chicos de aproximadamente 11 o 12 años, uno de cabello azul y otro de cabello blanco, bajan para ver si el espejo es real y si lo es no hay ninguna puerta doble espejo o efectos de hologramas en ningún lado_

_- Vaya viejo ese si que fue un muy impresionante truco - dijo el chico de cabello azul - Me gustaría que las personas me vieran así como EL GRAN Y PODERO - el chico de cabello blanco le taco la boca_

_- Cállate si no nos van a escuchar - le dijo en susurro al chico peliazul_

_- perdón pero sería fantástico saber que las personas conocerían mi GRAN..- miro a su amigo que lo mira con ojos de "te callas de una vez o te corto la lengua en miles de pedacitos" - ejem mi grandeza -_

_- Como me gustaría, pero siendo realistas crees que es fácil hacer todo eso, te puedo apostar que cada uno de todos los de este cir alguna vez terminaron en un hospital perfeccionando sus actos - dijo el peliblanco mientras salía del lugar_

_- Pero me gustaría, además ¡no tendríamos que estudiar! ¡Ya tendríamos un trabajo! - dijo feliz el peliazul intentando alcanzar al peliblanco_

_- Y cuando ya seas mayor como piensas hacer piruetas en el aire o tener una puntería perfecta? - dijo el peliblanco, parándose al frente de la entrada_

_- Oh tienes razón, tu sí que sabes cómo destruir los sueño de las personas - dijo el peliazul, vio a lo lejos algo que le llamo la atención_

_- De todos modos así es la vida te destruye todos tus sueños que forjaste toda tu vida con unas simples palabras - dijo el peliblanco para si mismo_

_- ¡Mira lo que me encontré!, esto se parece a voz - dijo el peliazul agarrando una guadaña, negra y roja, con un ojo rojo en la parte superior que parecía que te observa y sigue tus movimientos (N: forma de arma de Soul)_

_- ¡Te voy a matar! - dijo el peliblanco, pero el peliazul lo esquivo pasando por debajo del peliblanco_

_- Te apuesto que no puedes hacer esto - el peliazul lanzo la guadaña en el aire, intento atraparla cuando esta cayó sobre su cabeza - aaaaaaaaaaah me desangro aaaaaaaaaah - grito el peliazul corriendo de aquí para haya intentando detener el chorro de sangre que salía de su cabeza_

_- Te lo mereces, idiota - dijo el peliblanco mientras levantaba la guadaña_

_- A ver hazlo, te apuesto a que no puedes - dijo el peliazul_

_- Bueno - lanzo la guadaña al aire y con un rápido movimiento de sus manos la agarro y le dio unas cuantas vueltas - tienes razón no pude hacer lo que tú hiciste, hice lo que tú no pudiste - dijo el peliblanco_

_- Te voy a… - el peliazul detuvo su ataque al ver a una persona pasar por un lado de la puerta al otro - ¡Oye viejo!, viste eso - dijo el peliazul_

_- ¿Qué? - pregunto el peliblanco_

_- Vi a una persona pasar de un lado a otro por haya - apunto a la puerta, el peliblanco miro a donde apuntaba - ¡vamos a revisar! - agarro al peliblanco y lo llevo adentro_

_- ¡idiota! - dijó el peliblanco - ¡Casi me parto la mano con la guadaña! - miro al peliazul que no le prestaba atención_

_- Oye viejo, ¿antes habían gradas? - pregunto el peliazul (N: gradas, escalones, escaleras o como las llamen)_

_- Si, ¿por? - pregunto mientras se levantaba del suelo aun agarrando la guadaña_

_- ¡¿ERAN ASI DE LARGAS?! - el peliazul mostro al peliblanco unas gradas que iniciaban en la entrada y terminaban, según la vista del peliazul, en el techo de donde entro el chico con la patineta ase unos minutos_

_- no - respondió el peliblanco – tal vez solo es un holograma, mira tal vez pueda atravesarlo - lo intento atravesar pero solo se lastimo - no, no es un holograma, pero es imposible que hayan colocado estas gradas aquí mientras nosotros estábamos afuera, pudimos escucharlos o al menos verlos desde afuera -_

_- Ven que te parece una carrera hasta la cima - dijo el peliazul_

_- No gracias - respondió_

_- No aceptas porque sabes que vas a perder - dijo el peliazul asiendo enfadar al peliblanco – poc poc poc gallina –(N: imitación del sonido que asen las gallinas o pollos)_

_- ¡Cuando comienza la carrera! - dijo el peliblanco_

_- En 3, 2, 1, y... ¡YA! - y ambos chicos comenzaron a subir las gradas, comenzaron enérgicamente después de 200 escalones subidos, ya comenzaron a perder el aliento_

_- ¡NO ME DEJARE VENCER! - grito el peliazul y subió otros 20 escalones_

_- Pues adelante - dijo el peliblanco subió otros 70 gradas cuando encontró al peliazul tendido en el suelo - ¡Despierta por tu culpa estamos en estas gradas interminables! - lo sacudió hasta que despertó_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Cuánto subimos? - dijo el peliazul_

_- Como unas 1.000 gradas, creo perdí la cuenta en 325 - dijo el peliblanco_

_- ¿Cuánto falta? - pregunto el peliazul temiendo la respuesta_

_- Como otras 1.000 - dijo el peliblanco apuntado al frente_

_- Pues en marcha, ya no podemos dar marcha atrás - dijo el peliazul, después de subir 546 gradas llegaron a la cima, bañados en sudor_

_- no entiendo... aha...aha ...¡ PUDEN ASER APARECER UNAS CHOROCIENTAS MILLONES DE GRADAS PERO NO UN BENDITO ASCENSOR?! - grito el peliblanco_

_- M-mira viejo... ah... que rara estructura - dijo el peliazul señalando a la estructura delante de ellos (N: La escuela Shibusen para ser precisos)_

_- Wow parece una de esas casas raras que se ven en los animes - dijo el peliblanco_

_- ¿Porque no entramos parece?, emocionante - dijo el peliazul_

_- Bueno solo si tu primero entras Black Star - dijo el peliblanco_

_- Claro Soul, solo si tú me acompañas - dijo Black_

_- Bueno pero si llego tarde esta vez me castigaran mis padres hasta que muera - _

_- Los míos me matan -_

_- Entremos - dijeron al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a caminar dentro de la gran estructura_

* * *

**Neko: Espero les sea de su agrado solo la puse por tres razones:**

**Uno : No se que decir, ****¡ah no! si se que decir esta historia la puse por ciertas personitas que me amenazaron de muerte hace dos minutos atrás**

**Dos : Es una razón un poco personal****, ¡que no quiero decir mucho! solo que tiene que ver con una fecha**

**Tres : Esta razón es MUY personal y ni pienses que te voy a decir algo, ¡si me refiero a ti!**

**ESPERO CON MUCHAS ANCIAS LOS REVIEWS, ACEPTO: tomatazos, criticas, amenazas, discriminaciones, amenazas de muerte, abucheos, felicitaciones, cumplidos, ****alabanzas y más…**

**Me regalan un review, aunque sea ¿por mi cumple? **

**Neko-chan fuera paz**


	2. Clases Extra I

**Der Zirkus:**

_**Londres-Inglaterra (5 de Octubre-2012-9:45 pm)**_

**Capitulo 1: Clases Extra I**

**(Maka)**

Encuentro las carpetas donde están los datos de las personas desaparecidas, hay uno que me llama la atención que estaba clasificada en lo último que significa: "no hay pistas sobre el paradero" saque dos carpetas una la puse cerca al escritorio para leerla después, abrí la carpeta apenas unas tres hojas y la foto de un chico de piel morena cabello negro y ojos marones con lentes

- Veamos... este es un chico... su nombre es Kilik Lunge desapareció el 3 de Abril del 2011, la última vez que se lo vio estaba con sus amigos – pase a la otra hoja donde solo estaba la información de sus padres, su dirección y nada mas – mm... no hay ningún otro dato – cuando una persona se pierde no es como si al día siguiente apareciera una pista de donde podría estar, en esta ciudad si se pierde, se perdió ya no se puede hacer nada más. Escuche como la puerta de entrada se abrió

- ¡Maka! – es mi padre, mire la hora en el reloj de muñeca eran las 10:00 pm, muy temprano para él. Me pare y vi la carpeta en mis manos ¡Maldición! se me olvido, coloque la carpeta en su posición original y cerré con cuidado de no hacer ruido el cajón – ¿Maka no estarás pensando en husmear de nuevo? o ¿sí? –

- No, papá solo busca mis cuadernos de mate – lo dije sin verlo, no le gusta que mire los casos de los chicos o chicas que no se tiene ni la más mínima idea de en donde pueden estar, tal vez para ocultarme de la realidad de lo que es el mundo

- Entonces está bien... – sonrió, comenzó a caminar en dirección a su escritorio, se agacho a unos centímetros cerca de él y recogió una carpeta, ¡Maldición! se me olvido que puse una en el suelo para después leerla – que hace esta carpeta ahí – me miro con intriga

- No sé, tal vez tú la olvidaste de poner en su lugar. A todo esto ¿porque tan temprano? – pregunté para cambiar de tema y evitar que me pregunte más cosas

- Para traerte tu comida – saco una bolsa de la nada y me dio un plato en vuelto en aluminio – ¡es sushi!, espero te guste luego vuelvo porque tengo que volver a la oficina – salió por la puerta, escuche como sus pisadas se alejaban, me relaje más y di tres pasos para volver en donde me había quedado de mi lectura prohibida cuando – ¡Por cierto! – dijo detrás de mi asiendo que dé un salto por el pequeño susto que me dio

- ¿¡Qué!? – le grite, con una mano en mi corazón

- Hero vendrá mañana – se limito a decir, yo volteé la cabeza en forma robótica

- ¿Porque? ¿Qué sus padres no se habían separado? y su madre se iba a ir a Alemania mañana, junto con él y... excaliburt - de solo recordar a esa cosa me dan ganas de vomitar o suicidarme

- Por eso vendrá a verte, será una despedida - fue a su escritorio tomo unos papeles, los puso en orden en el cajoncito que es mi biblioteca privada, luego me dijo – Ya nunca los voy a ver juntos, aun recuerdo cuando se peleaban por quien iba en el asiento de atrás y quien junto a la ventana, siempre tenía que poner el seguro porque sino los dos se salían del coche –

- Esos momentos ya pasaron – le dije con molestia en mi voz. Mi padre solo me vio luego se fue por la puerta sin decir nada. Apenas se fue volví con lo que estaba, pero para mí muy mala suerte le puso la chapa – justo hoy tenias que ser un buen padre - susurre con molestia. Salí de la oficina de mi padre y fui directo a la cocina, encendí la estufa freí unos dos huevos les puse azúcar y me los comí - gracias por la comida - dije fui a mi cuarto para dar me un bien merecido descansó, lo necesitaría para mañana

_**(6:00 Am)**_

**_bibibi bibibi bibibi_**

Los pitidos del despertador me hicieron levantarme, como odio tener que ir a la escuela en sábado – ¡MALDITOS! – tranquila Maka solo 3 años más y la Universidad solo 3 años más de aguantar a todos los chicos, chicas y profesores sádicos, solo 3 años más

- ¡Makita! – Entró canturreando mi padre a mi cuarto, traía puesto un mandil azul con bolados de flores en los costados – el desayuno está servido –

- Ya no soy niña para que vengas a decírmelo – susurre levantando la cabeza de entre mis sabanas

- Para mí siempre serás mi pequeña bebe – ese comentario hizo que mi piel se erice, tan solo escuchar la palabra "bebe" me da miedo hasta los huesos – Maka, Angela quiere que tú vayas esta tarde – Me tense

- No puedo tengo que estudiar para matemáticas – le respondí, ¡no volvería ahí nunca más mientras viva!

- Que pena –g dijo mi Spirit mientras salía por la puerta. Me levante me estire un poco y di un bostezo, me dispuse ir a cambiarme para ir al colegio. Al terminar fui abajo para tomar el desayuno, me senté en la silla frente a mi padre que tenia la vista puesta en el periódico de la mañana o en sus revistas para "viejos pervertidos"

- Spir – levanto la vista con desaprobación – digo papá – sonrió

- ¿Qué mi dulce y perfecta Makita? – ¡no soy perfecta! y deja ya de decirme Makita

- Es que... ¿Cómo sabes que Angela quiere que vaya hoy a su casa? – la cara de Spirit mostro una sonrisa forzada, comenzó a sudar lo cual solo significa una cosa – Tú coqueteaste con ella, ¿no es cierto? por eso te fuiste anoche era para volver con Angela y coquetearla – ¡mal padre! dejando a su hija e irse con una persona

- No es lo que piensas, solo fui de visita – dijo desviando la vista, algún día todo lo que hace se le va a revertir, algún día

- algún día – no, otra vez no

- Dijiste algo Ma-ki-ta – me miro con duda

- No nada... y ¿Qué hora es? – tranquila debe ser temprano dudo que la conversación me haya quitado arto tiempo

- Son la 6:45 ¿por? – respire aliviada, por primera vez llegaría temprano al manicomio donde dan torturas que nos llena con ganas de matarnos, el lugar donde las esperanzas mueren el lugar bautizado como la escuela

- Solo para revisar que hoy si llegaría temprano a clases por una vez en mi vida – no soy el tipo de persona que llega a tiempo a la escuela, soy la más lista de mi curso pero uno nunca es perfecto y yo no por ser lista soy la excepción, tengo muchos defectos

- Bue – de repente sonó el celular de Spirit, lo cual significa – Tengo que ir a la estación procura no llegar tarde y no hables con extraños – que él me va a dejar sola otra vez

- Está bien – demasiado bueno para ser verdad

- Sabes aun te puedo llevar a clases – tal vez la esperanza no está del todo acabada

- Claro – termine lo último que quedaba de mi desayuno y me pare, ni siquiera sé cuando comencé a devorar el mi huevo o el emparedado de queso derretido, o termine el jugo de naranja, soy una despistada ese es mi otro defecto

- Makita si comes muy rápido te dará indigestión – ¿justo ahora me tiene que decir un consejo?

- Ya, ¿andando? – levante mi mochila, dispuesta a salir

- Espera, que aun no voy por las llaves del auto – Spirit se paro y sin ninguna preocupación fue al lugar donde deja las llaves, una taza de té en la vitrina para ser más exactos – Si quieres puedes estar saliendo – me dijo, yo por mi parte no respondí, salí de la casa, fui al garaje, el auto no estaba dentro otra vez, salí a la calle y el auto estaba ahí estacionado sobre la acera, para mi suerte no está contra el pobre poste de luz de la esquina. Fui directo al auto no me moleste en ver si venían autos ¡¿para qué?! Si no es tan transitada la calle, mientras cruzaba pude ver por el rabillo del ojo a Elizabeth Thompson, cruzando la calle con su hermana menor Patricia o Patty para todos. Es raro solo Patty tendría que estar yendo a la escuela, en cambio Elizabeth tendría todo el día libre, note como ambas estaban hablando, no podía escuchar nada pues estaba muy lejos. Me pareció raro verlas ir a la escuela a estas horas porque siempre Patty llega más tarde que yo, no algunas veces sino que siempre, ambas parecieron no notar mi presencia

- JIRAFAAAAAS – escuche gritar a Patty que alzaba las manos, mientras se perdía entre las casas, quise seguirlas por pura curiosidad

- ¡Makita vamos! – escuche decir a mi padre dentro del auto, como siempre dándome un susto por despistarme y alejarme de la realidad

- C-claro – entre en el asiento del copiloto puse mi mochila entre mis piernas y cerré la puerta, si hoy Patty Thompson llega tarde sabré que algo hacen antes de ir a la escuela, pero ¿qué? es la pregunta tal vez se van con drogadictos y se inyectan morfina o cocaína en su torrente sanguíneo, que desperdicio de vida, aunque lo que yo tampoco aprovecho mi vida como se debe

- Ma-ki-ta ¿porque esa cara tan seria? – me pregunto Spirit, al parar en un semáforo rojo

- Nada – respondí secamente, Spirit estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el auto de atrás nos toca el clac son. Todo el camino sumido en un silencio incomodo hasta llegar a la escuela. Paro al frente intente abrir la puerta pero estaba con el seguro

- No podre venirte a recoger así que... ¡TEN CUIDADO MAKITA! – me grito

- Spirit, ¿sabes que aun no estoy afuera cierto? – a veces pienso que no tiene neuronas

- Si, cuídate –me dijo, yo solo asentí y salí del auto – ¡CUIDATE! – me grito otra vez Spirit, ni siquiera llegue a dar 5 pasos

- Hai – me limite a decir, Spirit solo me miro un minuto, muy incomodo para mi, y se fue, por la calle

- Vaya, vaya primera vez que llegas temprano Albarn – escuche a esa fastidiosa voz detrás de mi

- Cállate Ox Ford – le dije o grite a ese estúpido de Ox, solo por que sea el guarda mas de los pasillos no tiene el derecho de abusar de su poder – ¿porque estás aquí?, ¿A voz también te castigaron? –

- No Maka, yo estoy aquí para vigilarlos que no se escapen de sus clases – como siempre creyéndose el superior a todos

- Maldito – susurre entre dientes

- Sabes ya tenía listo un papelito con tu nombre Maka – me susurro, yo solo le ignore y me entre al colegio

Dentro todo estaba en puro silencio tal vez al verme llegar temprano estén pensando: "¡Es un milagro!" o "¡Es el fin del mundo!" no me molesta ya sé como ignorar lo que la gente dice de mí. Mire por todo el salón disimuladamente buscando a Patty pero ni rastros había de ella. El tiempo pasó y nada ya acabando el segundo periodo entro por la puerta

- ¡Perdone! por la demora profesorcito – dijo con su tono infantil al profesor de Física, quien lanzo un suspiro y dijo:

- Solo tome asiento – el Prof. tal vez ya esta arto de decirle que no llegue tarde porque si no se perjudica en sus estudios: Patty es un caso perdido

- Hai – volvió a decir con su tono infantil, se sentó al frente. En todo el transcurso de la clase solo dibujo unas pistolas y jirafas en la parte trasera de su carpeta, ni presto atención a la explicación

- Bien, solo les quedaría Lenguaje – el profesor salió por la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, de seguro quiere ir y descansar un poco de nosotros, ya es suficiente con vernos de lunes a viernes, ahora nos tiene que ver los sábados y domingos mas, todo por esa pelea que se tuvo en la cafetería de la cual yo solo fui una víctima como muchos de los que están aquí en este salón pero como los mayores nunca escuchan a los menores dudo que aquí estén los que comenzaron esa masacre

- Buenos días chicos – entro la profe de Lenguaje, todos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y en coro dijimos:"Buenos días profesora" – tomen asiento – y todos volvimos a responder en coro: "Gracias" – Hoy vamos a avanzar sobre… – y hasta ahí me cerebro presto atención, toda mi atención se centro en Elizabeth que estaba afuera junto con Ox hablando, solo podía ver sus bocas moverse pero sabia a la perfección de que iba la charla, desde hace ya tiempo lo supuse y al ver el casillero de Ox el lunes por accidente aclaro mis dudas

- ¡Señorita Albarn! – el pequeño grito de mi profe me hizo dar un pequeño saltito, en el asiento, escuche unas pequeñas risas por alrededor mió. Si a ellos les hubiera pasado esto no se estuvieran riendo – ¿me podría decir lo ultimo que dije? – Busque pistas en la pizarra, solo habían oraciones y como titulo "shakespeare", claro es obvio

- Hablaba de Shakespeare y sus obras, de lo que escribió en el transcurso de su vida, que llego a cautivar mucho a la audiencia – talvez no es del todo lo que hablaba pero algo es algo

- Bien, continuando – Todos susurraron "suertuda" no es suerte es saber hablar y ver que hay escrito en la pizarra. Desvié mi atención otra vuelta a la ventana pero no había ya nadie, entonces aparece en la esquina Elizabeth mirándose en su espejo de bolsillo, Ox también aparece y le da una tarjeta, Elizabeth la toma y comienza a leerla abre los ojos en señal de que le sorprendió, lanza la tarjeta al suelo y le grita algo mientras se va al lado contrario de Ox

- ¿Espiando a mi hermana? – escuche en susurro a Patty, me dio miedo su tono de voz no parecía ella, era más como si me estuviera amenazando – No deberías espiarnos, lo sabes ¿no? – mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, ¿Cómo sabia que estaba viendo a su hermana?, ¿Me miro cuando estaba distraída?, ¿Por qué me causa temor lo que habla? – Aunque no importa mucho – volvió a su tono alegre en un instante. ¿Qué le pasara?, debe de tener esquizofrenia o bipolaridad

- Eso es todo chicos pueden irse a sus casas – tome mis cosas y más rápido que nunca salí de la escuela, no quería estar cerca a Patty en estos momento.

* * *

**Hasta ahí llego mi "imaginación" o "creatividad". Espero les haya gustado este cap. perdonen por no hacerlo largo (largo+imaginación=aburrido) pero como escribí (hace unos momento) "algo es algo".**

**ESPERO CON MUCHAS ANCIAS LOS REVIEWS, ACEPTO: tomatazos, criticas, amenazas, discriminaciones, amenazas de muerte, abucheos, felicitaciones, delirios de grandeza, poemas, cumplidos, alabanzas y más…**

**¡Un abrazo psicológico a todos ustedes! (Algo de German se me pego: 3) En especial a: The Scarlet Ghost y a Bell Star (las adoro chicas TwT espero algún día conocerlas en persona cara a cara o cámara a cámara)**

**Neko-chan cambio y fuera**

**PD: una parte (solo algo) del prologo desapareció (después de días buscándolo recién lo encontré), lean el prologo de nuevo y a ver si descubre lo que falta (es algo obvio -.-). Coloquen lo que faltaba en sus reviews (********La primera respuesta correcta se ganara un spoiler uno que créanme nadie más lo a de saber :D Nyajajajaja) **

**Promoción valida hasta el 7 de Octubre, este evento no esta siendo verificado por nadie (?)**

******(Ahora si)**

**Neko-chan fuera, ¡PAZ COMPADRES!**


	3. Comenzamos con las vacaciones de verano

**Der Zirkus:**

_**Londres-Inglaterra(9 de Octubre-2012-8:45 am)**_

**Capitulo 2.- Clases Extra II: Comenzamos con las vacaciones de verano**

_**(Maka)**_

Levante mi vista; a mi izquierda una mesita de noche, de madera, sobre ella un vaso de agua; a la derecha la pared blanca, todo era color blanco o un celeste claro. Me molestaba, solo ver color blanco todo el santo día, era muy molestoso, me irritaba los ojos ¿Por qué todos los hospitales tienen las habitaciones, y el edifico en sí, completamente blancas? Tal vez por sus asuntos. Intente sentarme, un dolor lo evito. Dirigí mi mirada al lugar de donde provenía ese dolor; mi pierna. Claro. Olvide, otra vez, que me la había partido en dos, no literalmente. Toda la noche, y día, en este lugar, que pérdida de tiempo. Ahorita pudiera estar en cualquiera otro lugar. ¡Pero no! debo estar metida en este cuarto por tres semanas, ¿o eran dos? Naha. Total, igual estoy prisionera.

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar ¿¡Un trasero!? Genial, lo primero que veo del mundo exterior es la parte posterior de una persona

— ¿Quién es? — Me atreví a preguntar; si me contestan "Tú padre Makita" Le tiro un puñete por no visitarme; me vale si me duele la pierna

— ¡Yo! ¡Hero! — ¿Tenía que ser él? Igual, es un humano después de todo — Lo ves, por eso se mira a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle, hasta en plaza Sésamo lo dicen — Si, Plaza Sésamo, pero, hay un problema ¡Yo no lo veo!

— Hola. Hero — le respondo simplemente. No estoy de ánimos para que este aquí diciéndome sobre programas infantiles

— Esa no es la forma de saludarme, ¡Vamos anímate! ¡Muéstrame un sonrisa! ¡Ve el lado positivo! — con su actitud infantil? Me dan ganas; o de matarlo; o de salirme corriendo. Aparte mi vista — ¿Makita se enojo? — Agarre mi almohada, que me servía de cabecera, y se la tire con una fuerza sobre humana a la cara — Okey, Okey no te enojes — Despego la almohada de su cara — Solo dime una cosa ¿Cómo terminaste así? con la pierna rota en trocitos y rasguños por toda tu cara. Me lo dijeron los médicos pero quiero oír tu versión — Me sonrío. ¿¡Los médicos que saben!? Si llegaron media hora después de lo sucedido

— Bien — Susurre. tome aire — Mientras salía "apresurada" — Por culpa de Patty — de la escuela pase por la calle sin mirar a ambos lados, una moto estaba viniendo a toda velocidad. Intento parar, pero no pudo a tiempo, yo tampoco la vi sino después de que una chica grito: "Cuidado" la moto paso sobre mi pierna partiéndola — Fue todo lo que le dije, no estaba de ánimos

— Vaya. Al menos no fue un auto, o un camión, entonces no hubiera una Maka hospitalizada sino un papá de luto — me dieron ganas de matarlo, pero me contuve tenia suerte, lo admito; si hubiera sido un auto hasta el doctor lo dijo: "Hubieras muerto. Suerte fue lo que tuviste. Chica" ¿Suerte? Suerte es lo que me falta — ¡Mira! — Grito Hero de pronto, atrayendo mi atención. Saco un control remoto de su bolsillo

— No. No, ¡no! ¡NO! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE…! — Por favor. Tú, dios que estas en cielo y que odias mi existencia, por favor apiádate de mi alma y que no sea eso ¡Por favor!

— ¡Sí! Traje a Excaliburt. Lo hice —Comencé a escuchar esa cancioncita acercándose. Agarre mi, otra, almohada sobre mi cara para, al menos, hacer que le ruido no pase; lo cual fallo

— Excaliburt. Excaliburt. Excaliburt — Cada palabras aumentaban las ganas de levantarme; salir corriendo afuera; tomar un taxi; ir al aeropuerto y conseguir una casa en una isla paradisiaca

— ¡Por favor, chico! Guarda tu juguetito ese. Esto es un hospital, los pacientes necesitan mejorar no empeorar — Gracias, cualquiera que envió a esa enfermera en este momento

— Okey — Escuche, detrás de la almohada, como Hero contestaba con desanimo

— Excaliiibuuoo…rt —Un silencio invadió la sala; Excaliburt estaba apagado

— Aun me arrepiento — saque la cabeza de debajo de la almohada — de decirte que le hicieras algo con la cabeza, decapitada, de mi pingüino — Pobre, me duro muy poco ese juguete

— Pero mira — Levanto esa cosa y me la mostro, muy cerca a la cara — le puse un gorrito y un trajecito blanco con un bastón — Puso una carita tierna, que me perturbo — Vez. Adorable. Está más adorable — Mire de arriba a abajo esa cosa

— Si muy adorable — Respondí con sarcasmo. Hero sonrió

— ¡Sabia que te gustaría! — Nota mental: recordar que Hero es más tonto de lo que aparenta

— Disculpen que les moleste, pero, la hora de visita termino — Di un pequeño brinco ¿Cuándo entro esa enfermera?

— Bien — Respondió con desánimo — ¿Mañana te vuelvo a visitar? — Respondió más animado. Creo que se volvió bipolar

— Si — Nunca lo vi así. Solo cuando Excaliburt fusiono; el día más triste del mundo.

— Se acabo el tiempo — La, estúpida, enfermera interrumpió a Hero ¿No tendrá otros pacientes que atender? Vaya que negligencia tiene este hospital

— Nos vemos Maka — Hero salió rápido. Tal vez por la mirada que puso la enfermera, esa que te asusta al instante

— Chao — Me eche sobre la almohada que me quedaba. Me quede mirando el techo. Me volví a quedar sola, como cuando era pequeña

_**Newcastle-Inglaterra (12 de Octubre-2008-3:00am)**_

— _Porque acepte esa estúpida carrera _— _Decía el albino, cansado y jadeante, mientras seguían caminando por los oscuros pasillos de ese lugar al cual habían entrado horas atrás. El peli azul caminaba feliz con una sonrisa en su rostro, no se daba cuenta en que se habían metido. Pasaron por muchos pasillos abrieron una que otra puerta, sin embargo, no había ninguna salida de ese lugar __— ¡Estamos perdidos! ¡No encontramos la salida! ¡Y ni sabemos en donde estamos! __— __Comenzó a decir Soul con desilusión de no encontrar ninguna salida. De repente Black Star comenzó a hablar_

_— ¿Y si nos separamos?_ _—Soul volteo la cabeza, en forma robótica, lo miro por unos momentos y, luego, le golpeo. Black Star cayó al suelo, se frotaba el lugar de la cara donde le golpearon_

— _¡Idiota! Cuando nos separamos todo es peor, ¿Qué nunca has visto una estúpida película? — Black Star se paro furioso. En ese momento comenzó una pequeña, disputa entre los dos. Pero todo quedo en el olvido cuando se comenzaron a escuchar risas, como de una niñita, en todo el lugar. Black Star comenzó a correr, por instinto, dejando solo a Soul_

— _No ¡Espera! — Grito el susodicho, mientras se quedaba solo en la oscuridad. La luz, que la luna proporcionaba, no ayudaba en nada, solo hacía ver más tenebroso todo el lugar. Se quedo estático por breves momentos, antes, de seguir con su camino. No di ni tres pasos y a su costado derecho, de donde estaba parado, se escucharon las mismas risas que antes. El pasillo no tenía ventanas por lo que la visibilidad era de cero_ _— N-no debe de ser nada — Comenzó a temblar y tartamudear por el temor que sentía en esos momentos. Se paralizo del miedo; al ver unas cosas negras, casi en forma de manos, salir de las sombras, atrapando sus piernas: fue rastrado dentro de la oscuridad. Soul grito. Black Star paro al escucharlo, miro a ambos lados donde se encontraba, no había nadie más, eso le hizo sentir feliz pero luego no; su amigo, de toda la vida, estaba perdido en un lugar que apenas conocían; donde escuchaban susurros y no había luz, y ahora, también, se escuchaban risas y gritos_

_— Tal vez sea un gato — siguió caminando_. Se escucharon más risas, solo que esta vez, provenían de dentro de una de las muchas aulas que había en ese lugar. Abrió la puerta con sigilo, mirando a todos lados, antes de entrar._ El aula estaba vacía, la luz provenía de unas ventanas gigantescas de la parte trasera de los asientos — Okey, nadie en este lugar — se dio la vuelta pero alguien le agarro del hombro. Black Star sintió un frio correrle por todo su cuerpo volteo la vista lentamente — ¡Haa! ¡UN FANTASMA ALBINO…!— Se dio cuenta de que era su amigo, Soul — ¡Naha! ¿Soul porque intentas asustar al gran ¡ORE-SAMA!? — Pregunto; más su amigo no contesto — ¿Si estas enojado porque te deje solo en el pasillo? Pues… lo siento, perdóname —Soul siguió sin hablar, solo mirándole, eso, perturbo a Black Star_. S_e volvieron a escuchar risas, solo que esta vez provenían de afuera, Black Star giro su cabeza, le asustaba ese lugar, pero, extrañamente, al mismo tiempo le era reconfortante estar caminando ahí. Comenzaron a salir del aula_

_— … Black Star… y si ¿seguimos caminando? — De repente formulo Soul_

_— Bueno — Respondió Black Star sin ver atrás a su amigo. Si se hubiera volteado, tal vez, hubiera visto la sonrisa perturbadora que se le formo en el rostro de Soul_

**_Londres-Inglaterra (27 de Octubre-2012-8:45 am)_**

— ¡Ya está! Traje: papas fritas, refrescos y palomitas para hacer en el microondas. ¡A ver la película! — Anuncio Justin, mientras se tumbaba en el sofá, a su lado, derecho, estaba Harvar y al otro lado, el izquierdo, estaba Crona, sosteniendo el pocillo con las papas fritas

— ¿Qué vamos a ver? — pregunto Crona, algo tímida, con las manos dentro del tazón de papas fritas. Harvary Justin voltearon y dijeron al mismo tiempo

— ¡STAR WARS! ¡El retorno del jedi! — Hicieron como si escribieran el nombre en aire con sus manos, los dos, al mismo tiempo, lo cual, perturbo, un poco a Crona. Así estuvieron, hasta que se terminaron las papas fritas — Crona ve a comprar otras — volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo, sin despegar la vista del televisor, esto, Crona lo agradeció, no le gustaban mucho las películas, más le atraían los libros y revistas: lo escrito.

Crona salió su casa; el suelo estaba mojado, por la lluvia, cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Comenzó a caminar rumbo a la tienda más cercana, compro las papas más baratas que pudo encontrar; no trajo suficiente. Saliendo de la tienda, vio que había dos chicos, unos muy raros, a su parecer, con unas bicicletas, cruzando la calle. La luz se puso verde, pero igualmente los chicos cruzaron

— ¡Alto! ¡Deténganse! — grito Crona, asustada, al ver que esos chicos no se detenían y un camión, grande, venia en su dirección. Todo el mundo se quedo sorprendido por lo sucedido, el silencio reino en esa calle; pensaron, los testigos del incidente, que lo habían imaginado todo, pero, al parecer si era verdad. A Crona se le cayeron las papas de la mano por lo que vieron sus ojos. Los dos chicos, sin ninguna dificultad, saltaron, con sus bicis, el camión de mudanzas, y sin heridas o rasguños, continuaron su ruta. Un silencio incomodo se produjo luego de tal acto, la gente, como si no hubieran visto nada, siguieron con su camino, Crona hizo lo mismo, siguió caminando como si nada hubiera visto. Estaba a una cuadra cerca de su casa, y entonces, los vio; a esos chicos de antes, sentados frente a su puerta, como esperando a que ella apareciera, asustada y sabiendo que no podría utilizar ninguna técnica de Karate, se fue por otra dirección.

**_(Crona)_**

¿Qué hago? Esos chicos me persiguen, si utilizó lo que se de karate tal vez pueda… no de todos modos saldría lastimada. Si sigo caminando por otras calles más tal vez se alejen de mi casa y así pueda entrarme y estar a salvo con Justin y Harvar

— ¡Oye! — Maldita suerte, te odio por todo, no me ayudas en nada. Volteé lentamente a ver de quien era esa voz; para mi desgracia era la de uno de esos chicos, si me van a matar o a hacer cualquier otra cosa; que no me duela — Se te cayó esto — mire y era ¡mi billetera! La agarre rápido, temiendo que fuera un engaño

— G-gracias — No pude evitar volver a tartamudear. Mire al chico a los ojos y pude distinguir que era de un color rojo, tal vez por la muy mala iluminación; o porque mi vista ya está peor. En eso el otro chico también apareció

— ¡HOLA, SIMPLE MORTAL! — Me saludo, di un pequeño brinco porque no me esperaba que me saludara así con mucha alegría ¿Qué tienen estos chicos?

— S-si… G-gracias por lo de m-mi billetera. A-adiós — Volteé rápido donde estaba mi casa, pero algo no estaba bien; el viento soplo, por lo que no pude ver, pero al mirar ya no habían casas sino que, en su lugar, habían árboles, robles y flores, el cielo se nublo y parecía que hubiera sol, eso me asusto, puesto que, cuando salí era de noche. Volteé a ver si esos chicos estaban y no; en su lugar había como un circo, por lo que pude suponer ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Dónde me encontraba? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Por el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver a otros chicos, como de mi edad o menos, caminando, también confundidos, a ese lugar, decidí también hacer lo mismo. Si algo me sucede culpare a Ragnarock; por insistirme en que festejáramos con sus amigos; porque pude dejar de tartamudear; ya no hay clases y porque mamá saliera del hospital, aunque yo hice que le metieran ahí

* * *

_**¡¿Como van?! (*Tortazo*) Chocolate...**_

**_ Pues, si, lo siento; él a verme tardado arto tiempo en subir un Cap. de este fic. Al fin ya va a ir por la trama ¡Si, vasta de la Introducción! Ahora sí, que sí, voy a ir al punto central… desde el otro capitulo :D!  
_**

**_Y ya me despido, rápido, porque estoy leyendo Pandora Hearts, aun me lamento, mucho, no a ver leído nada desde el 72 del manga, y como los quiero y no deseo su muerte (?) no les voy a decir en que va (para los que están como yo, sin saber nada de este *o* grandioso manga/anime)_**

**_Special greetings Zone: _Ibaf Kushta **(Ya lo leí tu fic, y esta bonito owo me gusto la carrera de autos)**, Ángel de Death **(Bien, que ya te recuperes de tu resfriado, por eso come naranjas. Cuídate),** Bell Star **(¡Hola! Bell-chan espero que te vaya re bien en los estudios ¡esfuérzate! y gracias por decirme en donde encontrar el guion largo)**, Lidya Schanttenspiel **("Hace tiempo que no hablamos pero yo aun te sigo recordando": lo leí en esta tarjeta, Espero que te vaya bien eh. eh; D)**, Cata-Chan1 **(Ya leí tu fic, y te quedo ¡esponjoso! "me gusto" en mi idioma. Como tu Cata diccionario)**, JumbiieHana **(¡Me gusta mucho que les gustara mis fic porque ¡me gusta!.. Okey, muchos "gusta" xD pero me gusta decir gusta)**, The Scarlet Ghots **(¿Cómo te va? espero que tu monotonía se haya ibo porque sino ya tengo listo la agua de Kami-sama para desacerté de esa monotonía. ¡Funciona!)**, Miyoko Nott **(Sabes el libro que me recomendaste me gusto mucho, te quiero, y ya cobre mi venganza Muajajaja c:)**, ****y otros. Yo les estoy muy agradecida por leer mis fics. Y por molestarse en dejarme un review. Me sirven para sobrevivir en el Invierno y cuando me pierdo  
**

**_Así que ¡Adiós!. Perdonen las faltas ortograficas  
_**

**_u_u ¡Qué Kami-sama los proteja! n.n/_**

**_Sayo~Sayo~Sayonara_**

**_Pd: Ganadora/o del concurso es... (abre el sobre) ¡Angel de Death! Te adoro chica *u* e increhible que estes tan cerca que ni te vea (?) al menos ya tienes tu premio ;)  
_**


	4. Exámenes, y correo no deseado

**Der Zirkus:**

**_Londres-Inglaterra (11 de Noviembre-2012-5:45 pm)_**

**Capitulo 3.- Clases Extra III: Exámenes, y correo no deseado.**

**_(Maka)_**

— Aquí tienes tu paga de esta noche — Dijo sonriente Ángela, mientras de su monedero sacaba el dinero.

— Gracias — Estire mi mano para recibir el dinero y salirme corriendo de ese lugar.

— ¿Segura que puedes ir sola a tu casa? — Me miro directo a los ojos, se notaba que estaba preocupada por mi bienestar

— Si, aun con este yeso y esta cosa negra— Señale la cosa que estaba protegiendo a mi pierna. Según el doctor se llama 'Bota' — puedo cuidarme sola — En mi cara estoy segura que se formo una sonrisa.

— Confiare en tu palabra, pero aun así ten cuidado, Maka.

— Lo tendré — Me aleje caminando de la casa de Ángela.

El sol se estaba entrando por el horizonte, alguna que otra persona se me quedaba mirando con lastima. Yo, por mi parte, los ignoraba.

No me gusta que las personas me tengan lastima; no quiero verme como esas princesas de los cuentos: débiles, frágiles e incapaces de salvarse a sí mismas.

— ¡Maka-chan! — Pare en seco al escuchar esa voz detrás de mí, me volteé lentamente para ver si no estaba equivocada. — ¿Cómo estás? — Me pregunto sonriente, con su típica actitud infantil.

— B-bien — Balbuceé. — ¿Cómo estás tú, Patty? — Intente disimular mi nerviosismo al ver a Patty frente a mí; aun no me olvidaba de la conversación.

— ¡Bien! Aunque mi hermana esta algo nerviosa — Me respondió. Comenzamos a caminar juntas por la calle.

— ¿Por qué? — No pude evitar preguntar; luego me mato por mi maldita curiosidad.

— Secreto — contestó con un tonó melodioso. — Maka-chan, un día si gustas puedes venir a mi casa. Podríamos jugar a las jirafas — Se alegro ante la idea, mientras yo, me la pasaba de lo más aterrada.

— Si. Aun día — Respondí solamente, me alegre al ver que la parada de auto-bus estaba solo a unos metros más de distancia.

— ¿Tú vives por aquí? — Me pregunto de repente.

— No. Solo fui a mi trabajo — Donde me lastiman y golpean, sin contar que me rasguñan, babean, me muerden, y me jalan del pelo — ¿Y tú?

— Me escape y termine en este lugar — Reveló tranquilamente con una sonrisa. Estaba por responder pero me siguió hablando — Luego me encontraron me llevaron a un parque de diversiones y ahora busco a mi hermana. — Finalizo su relato — ¿Qué hora es? — Volvió a cambiar de tema.

— Son las 6:00pm — Respondí viendo mi reloj de mano.

— Es tarde. —Murmuro para sí misma antes de correr en la dirección contraria a la que íbamos — Adiós, Maka —Doblo en una esquina, perdiéndola por completo de mi campo de visión.

Mire el cielo, estaba de color naranja con leves toques de rojo.

— Maldición. — Masculle por debajo.

Sí, era tarde, muy tarde. Spirit me va a matar.

Me subí lo más rápido que pude al auto-bus, rogando con todas mis fuerzas que no se ponga el sol.

Después de lo sucedido a mi pierna, mi padre me prohibió llegar antes de que el sol se ponga. Realmente, se preocupaba mucho por mí y eso me agrada pero… todo tiene un límite.

* * *

**(Soul)**

— Ve el lado positivo.

Sonrío mostrando su sonrisa de idiota.

— Vete con el diablo; seguro sean de llevaran muy bien.

Al intentar bajar un escalón más, la maleta se me resbala de las manos cayendo todas las escaleras abajo, al menos no tengo que tener más cuidado; la ropa es tirada en todas direcciones.

Se me queda viendo desde arriba, una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara. Luego, se ríe felizmente de mi sufrimiento.

No debe ser mi hermano, tal vez si sea un pariente de algún demonio.

— Jajá. Karma, dulce karma.

Se queda parado y ni se indigna a ayudarme.

— ¿Desde cuándo crees en un Dios? — Enuncio mientras levanto toda mi ropa del suelo.

— Desde que te vi volver a la normalidad, pequeño y tonto hermanito.

Baja las escaleras.

Un milagro se hace presente, por su propia voluntad me ayuda.

— ¿Normalidad? ¿Desde cuándo la palabra 'normal' es utilizada en una oración donde estoy yo?

— No sé. Tal vez desde que dejaste de 'desaparecer' cada tres días; cuando me dejaste, por una vez en mi vida, entrar en tu habitación, o por el simple hecho que te preocupas por tus estudios.

— Lo de los estudios fue porque me obligaron. — Sin celular la vida no tiene sentido alguno, en especial si en este guardas todas las canciones que amas con toda el alma y más. Para mí, es como un santuario donde puedo escaparme con solo colocarme los auriculares.

No pronuncia nada, y solo me ayuda a levantar mis cosas.

Escucho como algo golpea las ventanas afuera de la mansión de mis tíos, giro la mirada y miro que está lloviendo. Mejor. Así no tengo que inventarme una excusa para quedarme en el cuarto de huéspedes, de nuevo por séptima vez esta semana, creo que ya están sospechando.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Regreso a la realidad agracias a Wes. Observo el objeto en sus manos, me quedo mudo unos cuantos segundo mirando ese objeto que cuelga entre sus dedos — Soul, ¿Qué es esto? ¿El Guadaña de llavero? Pensé que con el psicólogo estabas progresando, y haciéndote olvidándar de tu miedo a…

Con fuerza le arrebato el llavero de entre las manos, lo meto en mi bolsillo y me paro rápidamente.

— ¡El que conserve sí, o no, este objeto no significa nada!

Me mira con decepción; es lo único que me enseño esta familia rota.

La odio, la odio.

Si algún día me voy; jamás extrañare esas miradas que solo expresan decepción.

Decepción a todo lo que tenga que ver con migo, incluso el hecho que yo haya nacido.

— Está bien. — Suspiro — Confiare en ti por una vez más, solo… no decepciones más a la familia, Soul.

— Como si no pudiera decepcionarlos más de lo que ya están de mí. — Agarro la maleta y la llevo a la entrada. Le doy la espalda a Wes evitándolo.

— Nosotros no estamos… — Silencio.

Me detengo para escuchar palabras que contradigan lo que digo. Espero. El silencio se hace más incomodo. Si no dice nada es porque tengo razón.

— Olvídalo.

Tengo razón. En este lugar me odian todos.

* * *

**(Maka)**

**8:16 Pm**

Hero vino a mi casa para ayudarme con la tarea de literatura y Química.

Los maldigo por darnos ocho páginas de tarea, en especial el profesor de Química.

Todo está en silencio, nadie dice nada; solo se escucha nuestras respiraciones casi al mismo tiempo.

Hero hace una mueca extraña, lo ignoro.

Brinco del susto al escuchar como estornuda sobre las hojas donde escribía.

Miro y todo esta color rojo.

— ¡Hero, arruinaste mi tarea con tu sangre! — La tarea paso al más allá, no se notan las letras. Todo el esfuerzo y dedicación a la basura.

De debajo de mi almohada saco un libro para estamparse lo en la cabeza.

— ¡No, Espera! — Se arrodilla al lado de mi cama y comienza a rogarme; pone mirada de cachorro triste.

Esas miradas son imposibles de combatir.

— Solo tenemos que borrarlo. — Comienza a buscar por todo la cama con desesperación una goma para borrar.

Lentamente mi paciencia se agota.

— Si esto no funciona, y lo arruina peor, vas a acabar bajo la tierra.

— Tranquila, Maka, yo sé lo que hago.

Pone una pierna en cima la cama y mira al cielo apuntándose.

Ruedo la mirada.

Hero es un estúpido sin remedio.

— Tenemos que esperar a que la sangre se seque, borrarlo ¡Y listo! Asunto resuelto.

Vuelve a estornuda, pero esta vez se cubre con las manos. Una gotita roja cae al suelo.

— Deberías ir con un medico.

— No solo tengo una gripe hemorrágica, eso es todo. — Saca un pañuelo y se limpia la sangre.

Procede a 'borrar' la sangre de mi cuaderno. Y, misteriosamente: da resultado.

— ¿Qué no te lo dije?

— Magia… — Susurro. — Pero sigue con una mancha roja.

— No importa. — Saca de su mochila una caja para colorear. — Lo vamos a disimular.

— Bueno, aunque ya no soy una niña como para pintar y/o adornar la tarea.

Yo ya pase esa faceta ase no se cuanto tiempo.

Sonríe estúpidamente.

— Sigues siendo una niña; no cambiaste nada en el físico.

Esta muerto.

Le estampo el libro en la cabeza.

— ¡No es mi culpa de tener un desarrollo muy lento en comparación a otras chicas!

Se levanta mientras se agarra la cabeza. De seguro le debe seguir doliendo.

— En carácter pareces… — Le mando una mirada llena de odio y muerte. Se estremece — Un chica linda, dulce y muy caritativa.

Hero, es una más estúpido de lo que pensé.

— Cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo está el divorcio de tus padres?

Se tensa un poco, suspira y comienza a contar sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

— Mejor. Parece que solo faltaría firmar los papeles y darle dinero al juez.

Me quedo en duda unos momentos. Pensé que todo el divorcio de sus padres término hace tres meses atrás.

— ¿No te ibas a ir a Alemania hace unos días atrás?

— Sí, pero ahora… No sé. Tal vez. Mamá gano la custodia pero no me quiero alejar de mi papá. Qué difícil es; no entiendo cómo es que los Magistrados pueden decidir con tanta facilidad en donde se queda el hijo. — Es un misterio que nadie puede descifrar. — Los envidio.

— Dímelo a mí. Al menos tus padres te quieren y lucharon por tu custodia.

Me tendí sobre la cama mirando el techo blanco de mi cuarto…, blanco ¿No existen otros colores con que pintar los techos?

— ¿Ya pensaste en decirle a tu papá si te puede volver a cambiar de escuela? Me siento solo sin tu presencia.

Me levanto de golpe.

¿Está triste porque me cambie de colegio? No, no. No lo creo. No de la forma en cómo lo pienso.

— Dice que era por asuntos del trabajo, eso y… el otro problema.

Me mira a los ojos.

Que no haga lo que estoy pensando. Solo pienso en él como amigo, nada más nada menos.

Se aleja. Suspiro aliviada.

— No podrás eludirlo por siempre. Tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerle frente, Maka.

Comienza a guardar sus cuadernos en su maletín.

— Lo sé. — Le imito: guardo mis cosas para mañana, no tendré una vacación hermosa ni siquiera descansare de la escuela: todo por mi pierna.

— Bien. Adiós, y suerte con tu examen de Matemáticas.

Por el rabillo del ojo puedo observar las mil y un hojas que tuve que arrancar para resolver los 'simples' 11 ejercicios de fracciones algebraicas; sin duda me sacare cero.

— Ni me lo recuerdes.

— Es fuérzate y recuerda: no es memorizarse sino comprender. Y el examen es pan comido.

— Si tú lo dices.

Cierra la puerta tras de él, escucho como baja por las escaleras.

Vuelvo a concentrarme en alistar mis cuadernos para esa maldita escuela.

Mi vida, por el momento apesta.

— ¡Maka mira! — Hero debe tener el record de hacerme asustar más largo del mundo, ni mi padre le supera.

— Dios, ¡Hero casi me matas de un susto! — Estaba dispuesta a matarlo, por no sé qué vez en este día, pero veo una postal en su mano. Titubeando; cogí la postal. Mire el nombre. — Hero… ¿Esto estaba en el buzón, cierto?

Solo se limito a asentir.

El silencio reino mi habitación.

— ¿Lo vas a leer?, ¿Le dirás a Spirit sobre… — Apunto la carta — que 'eso' te llego? — Trago saliva.

— Yo. No sé. Creo, ¿Mejor lo leo, no? — Trague aire y me dispuse con la lectura:

_Hola, Maka:_

_Sé que tal vez te estés preguntando: ¿Por qué me está enviando una señal de vida después de tanto tiempo? Bueno, lo que te diré no sé si lo vas a tomar como una señal del cielo o tal vez algo malo; por eso te estoy informando antes que a nadie._

_Hace unas semanas me ofrecieron un trabajo en Inglaterra, no me pude negar en absoluto, de paso así aprovecho para visitarte. ¿No crees que sea el destino?_

_Adiós. Me saludas a tu padre, besos a ambos._

_Pd: Perdón si es cortó lo que te escribo pero no tengo mucho tiempo libre. Tú sabes; el trabajo me tiene muy ocupada._

_Te quiere, tu mamá, Kami._

Me quede pensando toda la información que leí.

— ¿Maka, que haces?

— ¿No es obvio? Destruyo la maldita carta. — Partí en dos la postal, luego en cuatro y después en ocho. — Después de diez años sin saber nada de ella ¿y se le ocurre enviar una simple postal que diga que viene a visitarme?

— Tú mamá, ¿va a venir? — Su expresión también cambio a una muy sorprendida.

— Si, como lo hoyes.

— Maka, debes enfrentarla y decirle todo lo que piensas.

Intente levantarme de la cama, pero el dolor recorrió toda mi pierna.

Odio estar inválida.

— Si fuera así de simple como dices, Hero.

* * *

**Newcastle-Inglaterra**** (03 de Febrero-2009-5:30pm)**

**(Soul)**

— Ah. — Suspiro por encima vez en este día. Mira la libre en sus manos y luego levanta la vista hacia mi persona — Bien, comencemos con la pequeña práctica de hoy, Soul.

— ¿Con las manchas? ¿o las escrituras? — Lo miraba todo de cabeza, me es más simple así; es como pensar que todo el mundo está mal menos yo.

— No. Y siéntate bien en la silla.

— Okey. — Dejo caer mis piernas hace un lado, vuelvo a ver todo normal. Es aburrido.

— Esta vez solo hablaremos. Tú comienzas. — Se calla; me mira esperando a que diga algo estúpido o raro para anotarlo en su libreta.

— No tengo nada que decir. — Comienzo a jugar con mis dedos; es divertido escaparse de la realidad, así… las cosas son mejor, más sencillas de ignorar.

— Dime sobre tus sueños.

— Lo de siempre, nada cambia. — Me mira seriamente. Odio a este tipo, sabe cuando miento. — Bien. Bien. Desde hace unos días atrás sueño con tortugas gigantes que comen teletubis, mientras mi hermano esta vestido de una bailarina de ballet.

Queda sorprendido. De seguro pensaba que le dijera que sueño con monstruos o el cucú.

Vuelve a anotar en su libreta.

— Wes me dijo que encontró una guadaña en tus cosas, mientras revisaba tus prendas de vestir.

Wes no sabe del espacio personal, es maldito que se mete en mis asuntos.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué tiene de malo que tenga una guadaña miniatura de llavero? — Mis dedos parecen unas pasas.

Agarra mi mano y la revisa.

Anota en su libreta.

— No te mastiques las uñas.

Saco la lengua y hago una mueca de asco.

— Eso es asqueroso, no lo hago, solo muerdo mis dedos. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

No contesta y vuelve a anotar en su libreta.

— Eso explica las heridas. — Habla para sí mismo.

No, las heridas son producto de la genética, sino fuera por la genética mis dientes serian normales y no como los de una piraña o tiburón; no es mi culpa tener el maldito hábito de morderme los dientes hasta hacérmelos sangrar. Es culpa de ellos.

Vuelve a concentrar su atención hacia mí.

— Supongo que también tú debes de ser el causante de que tengas moretones y cortadas por todo el cuerpo.

Las heridas me las causo por otros motivos.

— No. No tengo ni idea de cómo me lo lastimo. — Miento. Siento un liquido en mi boca: sangre.

— Te volviste a lastimar. — Suspira. Saca algodón y desinfectante de su bolsillo, me la coloca en la herida del dedo índice.

Guardo silencio.

— Bien seguiremos con las manchas. — Vuelve a su escritorio, del cajón mágico saca unas 13 nuevas imágenes. Me las pone en frente. — ¿Qué miras?

Apuntando a cada imagen contesto con la verdad.

— La santa muerte. Unas cruces. Mi cuarto después de que llegue del colegio. Un parque. La niña del aro. Un auto. Un pollo rostizado. Pájaros. Una mujer encapuchada mirando a un niño mientras duerme. Personas bailando. Fuego. Mini astronautas. Un queso con dos ratones borrachos.

— Bien. — Escribe todo.

Golpean la puerta tres veces atrayendo nuestra atención.

El psicólogo llama mi atención con el ruido que hace al cerrar un cajón.

— Adelante. — Mira su reloj de mano. — Se acabo el tiempo, Soul.

Miro otra vez la puerta, es mi padre.

— Hola. — Le saludo.

— Ve y espera a fuera, Soul.

Obedezco pero decido espiarlos. No creo que haga gran daño.

Me coloco detrás de la puerta para escuchar todo lo que le dice a mi padre, temo que sea otro argumento de que tengo que dejar de ir con Black Star y debo socializar más.

Los chicos de mi edad me aborrecen por ser diferente a ellos; da igual; yo también los odio, así que no hay problema para la vida que llevo.

— Hemos avanzado un poco pero debido a lo que en estas semanas eh descubierto no lo puedo ayudar más, les recomendare a un psiquiatra, el necesita más ayuda de la que yo le puedo ofrecer.

**Hola, querida fanfiction.**

**Pues, si. No actualice desde hace meses (Literalmente) Pero tengo una muy buena razón: Me fracture la clavícula.**

**Si quieren saber cómo se siente, solo imagínense que con solo respirar sientes que un elefante te golpea innumerables veces en tu caja torácica, si así de feo me lo pase los primeros días, al fin de mes se me paso un poco el dolor (al menos podía dormir xD)**

**Díganme, que os ha parecido este capítulo.**

**Ahora si se va entendiendo la cosa que escribo. (Ya lo sé, aun no se entiende ni un comino, ¡pero voy progresando!)**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review: **Lidya Schattenspiel**,** niixuiix, Angel de Death**,** The Scarlet Ghost**,** y Guest (Que creo que es Bell-chan e.e)

**Para los interesados:** **El próximo en ser actualizado es _Ulike liv selv_**

**Adiós.**

* * *

**Todo review me ayuda a seguir escribiendo capitulos largos y actualizaciones más rápidas así que:**

**... ¿Review?**


End file.
